celos
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Minato siempre ha sido alguien tranquilo, pero que sucede cuando lo invaden los celos. mision festejando el cumpleaños de bella by tsubaki-nice


_**Disclaimer:**__Aplicado._ _Naruto__es__propiedad__única__y__exclusiva__de__la__mente__maestra:__Masashi__Kishimoto._

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:** Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw._

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**¿CELOS?**

**.**

**BY TSUBAKI-NICE.**

-Minato ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto algo preocupado jiraiya, al encontrar a su queridísimo alumno caminando con es aura sombría que lo acompañaba, era algo digno de verse. Ya que, claro a sus 17 años de edad, namikaze minato era una de las personas mas alegres de toda konoha, estaba en su naturaleza, pero….

-ha sensei, disculpe¿decía algo?

-minato, que sucede muchacho te ves algo…. ¿Molesto?- a lo cual el joven rubio respondió desviando la mirada de jiraiya y siguió caminando.

.-hey Minato, Minato, MINATO!... Cuidado con….-pero era demasiado tarde al momento en que minato reacciono se encontraba todo mojado por la cubeta de agua que había lanzado una anciana.

-Minato estas bi….

-NO….. NO SENSEI NO ESTOY BIEN….

Jiraiya es sus casi 10 años de conocer a minato nunca había visto a su alumno tan molesto, ¿Qué sucedía? Era algo que iba a descubrir o se dejaba de llamar jiraiya…

-vamos muchacho, no te enojes los accidentes pasan, además tu debiste de haberlo previsto.

- si sensei tiene razón. No debí de reaccionar así…. Es solo que estoy tan molesto… que

- vamos chico hay que ir a tu casa te cambias y luego vamos por unos tragos, así me cuentas que sucede.- decía jiraiya empezando a caminar junto a minato.

- jiraiya-sensei usted sabe perfectamente que yo no tomo nada de alcohol así que….

-mmm…..En ese caso, que te parece si comemos algo…..Que tal ramen… a ti te encanta el ramen- decía en forma picara jiraiya a sabiendas que minato, siempre iba a comer a _Ichiraku,__solamente__para__encontrarse__con__cierta__pelirroja__…__._

_-no__sensei__no__tengo__ganas__de__ramen_

_-__seguro,__por__que__según__mis__fuentes,__cierta__kunoichi__se__en__encuentra__en__konoha,__y__de__seguro__que__Ichiraku__la__podrás__encontrar__…__._

_-__ese__es__precisamente__el__problema__Sensei_

_-__¿que__quieres__decir?¿Estas__insinuando__que__estas__molesta__con__ella?-__eso__si__era__digno__de__ver__en__namikaze__minato,__el__NUNCA__PERO__NUNCA__se__molestaba__con__kushina,__ni__siquiera__el__día__en__que__los__descubrieron__tratando__de__esconder__el__sake__a__tsunade__y__kushina__lo__culpo__a__el.__Y__por__consecuencia__minato__pasó__casi__toda__una__semana__huyendo__de__una__tsunade__a__punto__de__matarlo.._

_-no__sensei,__no__estoy__molesto__con__ella,__nunca__podría__estarlo._

_-entonces__que__te__sucede,__tu__no__eres__así__._

_-__este__… __no__se__como__decirlo,__es__algo__… __raro__en__mi._

_-__ok.__Minato__vamos__cámbiate__y__nos__vamos__a__Ichiraku_ a comer un poco de ramen, ya que aunque tu no quieras, a mi si se me antoja el ramen.

-muy bien sensei espere aquí.

Y fue así, que después de realizar unos cuentos sellos, minato desapareció, aunque en menos de 20 minutos regreso ya cambiado.

-entonces vamos a _Ichiraku,__por__algo__de__ramen._

_-esta__bien__sensei._

_Ya__en__Ichiraku__…__._

-hola… por favor dos miso ramen-dijo jiraiya, sentándose alado de minato, el cual seguía con una mirada algo perdida….

-minato-dijo jiraiya-ya dime que te sucede por que te encuentras así…

-sensei, usted cree que sea algo malo…. Querer matar a alguien

Esa respuesta era algo que ni el mismísimo jiraiya esperaba de minato, el que siempre había tratado de mantener la cabeza fría aun en los peores momentos- que quieres decir con eso minato- pregunto algo preocupado jiraiya – no creo que tu le desees la muerte a alguien.

-en realidad….Tal ves matarlo no, pero desearía que sufra…

En ese momento jiraiya no creyó lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no puede ser, ese no era minato…- minato me estas asustando, tu nunca eres así, dime que ocurre para que digas esas cosas.-dijo en un tono asustado- o mejor dicho cual es la causa por la que desees eso.

-kushina, esa es la causa-dijo el rubio en un suspiro.

-que le ocurre, no me digas que alguien la lastimo -aunque muy en el fondo no lo creía porque, vamos quien se atrevería a hacerle algo a la habanera sangrienta y vivía para contarlo.

-no sensei, si alguien se atreviera a tocar a kushina, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra-dijo minato en un tono que hasta el mismísimo madara asustaría.

-entonces que problema hay con ella….

Pero en el momento en que iba a seguir interrogando a su alumno, fueron interrumpidos por teuchi quien le entrego sus órdenes de ramen

Jiraiya tomo su plato de ramen al igual que minato y siguió con su "interrogatorio"

-entonces, ya no entiendo, cual es tu molestia…

-jiraiya-sensei, kushina no tiene la culpa realmente, es solo que…..

-ya muchacho dilo de una buena ves… -dijo algo exasperado jiraiya

-ok, le cuento…. Hoy… iba caminando sin ninguna preocupación hasta que …..

_Flash back_

Minato se encontraba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que, algo lo hizo reaccionar. Nada mas y nada menos que la risa de kushina, eso lo intrigo, que causaba que kushina se estuviera riendo, entonces se dio cuenta, kushina no estaba sola, con ella estaba un… hombre, eso era algo que no todos los días se veía, normalmente ella siempre era algo distante con las personas a excepción de él, Mikoto, Hana, es mas hasta con Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi….. Pero, ¿por que se vea como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida?, fue en ese momento que minato sintió algo raro en su pecho… ya que ver a ese hombre cerca de kushina causo un malestar en el.

Entonces se sin darse cuenta había llegado a unos cuantos pasos de kushina, y ella por supuesto que se dio cuenta de ello…

-mina-chan…. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo kushina al darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada de minato hacia su acompañante..

- no kushina, no me pasa nada- dijo minato fingiendo una sonrisa

-entonces por que estas tan serio...

-no es por nada en particular… - dijo minato evadiendo la mirada acusadora de kushina…

-mina-chan dime q…

-shina, disculpa que te moleste pero creo que se esta haciendo tarde.-dijo el hombre que se encontraba con kushina.

- haaa si claro, tienes razón.-dijo kushina, un poco avergonzada, ya que con la presencia de minato, se había olvidado completamente de su acompañante.

-disculpa, pero creo que no nos has presentado- dijo minato con una mirada seria, y así mismo observando detenidamente a al "acompañante" de kushina, era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, de compleción delgada, y con unos ojos color verde…

-si, se me estaba olvidando, Minato te presento a Ren - dijo Kushina señalando a al hombre que estaba lado de ella- Ren te presento a Minato, mi mejor amigo en konoha- dijo ahora señalando a minato

-mucho gusto - dijo Ren

-igualmente….- fue en ese preciso instante que se percato de algo, kushina tenia una rosa en la mano, eso quería decir que ese hombre….

-kushina y ¿esa rosa?-pregunto en un tono realmente cerio, de lo cual Ren se percato.

-kushina sonrió dulcemente –algo que a Minato le molesto de sobremanera- me la regalo...

-se la di yo- contesto Ren, lo que causo que tanto Minato y kushina lo voltearan a verlo al mismo tiempo.

Fue en ese momento que Minato no sabía qué hacer, ese tal Ren estaba tratando de enamorar a kushina o lago así, además como se atrevía a decirle shina, ya ni siquiera él se atrevía a hacerlo… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ren…

-shina-chan- dijo ren enfatizando el chan-creo que es tiempo que nos vallamos, se esta haciendo tarde,- dijo ren acercándose a kushina y tomándola de la mano, causando un sonrojo en ella…

Esaultima acción causo que minato deseara desaparecerlo, como se atrevía a tomar de la mano a kushina… pero no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que kushina volvió a hablar….

- si ya se nos hizo tarde… minato nos vemos después…- dijo despidiéndose de minato y empezando a caminar alado de ren, dejando a un minato furioso…

Fin del flash back

-entonces eso fue lo que paso…..-dijo jiraiya algo pensativo

- si sensei, o usted no se molestaría que alguien llegara y se tomara esas confianzas con su mejor amiga, es decir no se que intenciones tiene con ella…

-minato, se realista, tu lo que tienes son celos...- dijo jiraiya, causando un leve sonrojo en minato- te dan celos ver a kushina con otro hombre….

-no necesariamente así sensei, es que el…..me molesto tanto la confianza, sin mencionar que le halla dado esa rosa…

-bueno en eso tienes razón minato, se nota que le interesa-dijo jiraiya obteniendo una miradaseria de minato- no cualquiera hace eso, es decir, mírate tu por ejemplo, llevas desde que conociste a kushina enamorado de ella y no le as dicho nada, no pensaras que va a pasar toda su vida esperando el momento en que se te ocurra declarártele, además no se si no te as dado cuenta, pero kushina es muy bonita, sin mencionar el cuerpo tan escultural que tiene y esas…

-sensei! No haga que me olvide del respeto que le tengo-dijo minato con una mirada que mataría a mas de uno.

-como sea la cosa es, que estas celoso…-dijo jiraya con una sonrisa picara, eso era digno de ver…

-lo acepto-dijo minato un tono de voz algo irritado- me estoy muriendo de los celos…pero, es que no soporto, el siquiera el pensar que kushina este con un hombre…

- que no seas tu ¿verdad?-dijo jiraiya interrumpiendo a minato

-si sensei- dijo minato en un suspiro- pero por eso mismo, no se que hacer, ante esta situación.

-minato-dijo jiraiya en un tono serio el cual casi no usa- solo ay dos opciones-Minato se sorprendió ante tal cambio de actitud de su sensei, pero siguió escuchándolo detenidamente- le dices de tus sentimientos a kushina o empiezas a hacerte la idea de que otro se te puede adelantar y…

-es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dijo minato con una mirada triste- lo he intentado pero cada vez que intento decirle, las palabras no sale, o empiezo a tartamudear y al final no puedo decirle nada.

-minato-dijo jiraiya- dime que sientes por ella...

Minato no lo pensó ni un momento y contesto:

-la amo, mas que a mi vida misma-a lo cual jiraiya sonrió...

-entonces, si la amas, deberías decirle tus sentimientos

-pero…

-pero que-contesto jiraiya-me dirás que dudas…

-no sensei

-¿entonces?, no te entiendo

-el problema sensei es que…

-ya dilo-dijo jiraiya en un tono de molestia

-tengo miedo- Dijo minato en un tono apenas audible

-perdón -jiraiya no podía creer-minato se que kushina es un poco atemorizante pero dudo mucho que te haga algo...

-no sensei, no es por eso, además kushina no es atemorizante simplemente tiene un carácter un poco fuerte

-si tú lo dices- dijo jiraiya-pero entonces a que le temes

-a que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, a que me rechace y no quiera ser mi amiga otra vez.-lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono triste.

Jiraiya no lo creía, sabia que minato era despistado, pero eso ya era demasiado. Es decir, nadie en toda la aldea, se atrevía a declarársele a kushina por dos razone. Una, sabían que se ganarían el odio de minato y la otra era que ella estaba enamorada, si, enamorada de nada mas y nada menos que de namikaze minato, todos se habían dado cuenta, aexcepción claro de minato y kushina, eran los únicos que nunca se daban cuenta.

-minato-dijo jiraiya – no deberías de sentirte así, kushina nunca se alejaría de ti.

-lo se sensei, pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo.

-minato, si no puedes decirlo, pues demuéstraselo con acciones-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa picara.-_las__acciones__dicen__mas__que__las__palabras__…_

-que quiere decir...

-si que eres lento, mira minato, cuando veas que las palabra no salen, deja de pensar y actúa.

-sensei si no puedo siquiera hablar, usted cree que voy a poder actúa, además que quiere decir con actuar….

-minato, bésala...

En ese preciso momento minato se puso completamente rojo.

-quuee..

- ya cálmate minato

-perooo….

- mira dime que no te mueres por robarle aunque sea un beso - minato solo desvió la mirado de tal forma que aceptaba lo que jiraiya había dicho...

-pero…

-ya nada de peros, ve y decláratele, así de fácil, o enciérrate en tu burbuja a esperar que ella se canse y te cambie por otro….

-eso nunca...

-bueno muchacho, tu sabrás que hacer, y ojalá sea lo correcto-dicho eso jiraiya se despidió y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a minato, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Minato sabía que su sensei tenía razón, kushina era a su parecer, la mujer más hermosa que podría existir, y muy a su desgracia, eso no pasaba desapercibido por más de uno en la aldea. Pero aunque el se moría por tener a kushina junto a el, no podía imponerle sus sentimientos, el la amaba y lo que el mas quería era verla feliz aunque no fuera con el, aunque el se muriera por dentro cada vez que esa posibilidad llegaba a su mente, aunque fuera así el no tenia el corazón para imponerle algo, no, el solamente quería ver una sonrisa en le rostro de kushina, con eso era mas que suficiente para el… pero eso no evitaba que los celos lo mataran cada vez que pensaba en ese tal ren…

Entonces minato decidió ir a su departamento, toma un baño e irse a la cama y poder meditar que decisión debía tomar, y así se encamino a su departamento.

Al siguiente día…..

Minato acaba de llegar a la torre hokage ya que lo había mandado a llamar, llego hasta la oficina de hokage, toco la puerta y después de unos segundos tubo respuesta.

-adelante

Minato entro a la oficina de sarutobi.

-buenos días hokage-sama

-hoo minato, buenos días. Bueno kushina –dijo volteando a ver a la joven que tenia al frente – puedes irte, en dos días deben partir.

Minato se había quedando mirando fijamente a kushina, en ese momento vino a su mente la conversación que tuvo con susensei el dia anterior. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando kushina hablo.

-hai...Hokage-sama- dijo despidiéndose educadamente

Entonces kushina se acerca a la puerta pasando, justo alado de minato, fue entonces que minato desvió su mirada, eso le extraño de sobremanera, pero no podía detenerse a preguntarle ya que lo mas probable es que el tenia algo importante que tratar con sarutobi-sama.

-minato-dijo sarutobi, al momento en que kushina había salido- solamente te mande a llamar para informarte que usted va a recibir un equipo genin, creo firmemente que usted es capaz de ser un gran profesor.

-hokage-sama no se si estoy totalmente preparado para esto.

-minato creo firmemente que tu eres la persona indicada para esta tarea.

Minato por un momento pensó en replicar, pero se dio cuenta que realmente tener su equipo era algo que de cierta forma siempre había querido, entonces si sarutobi-sama creía que estaba preparado, pues tal vez tenia razón.

-hai hokage sama, será todo un placer.

-bueno minato eso me alegra mucho, mañana preséntate para recibir oficialmente, tu equipo genin.

–hai hokage-sama

-bueno puedes retirarte, ya que al parecer hay alguien que te esta esperando afuera- dijo sarutobi con una sonrisa

-hai hokage-sama-dijo minato con una cara seria, el conocía mas que suficiente quien lo esperaba, y no pudo evitar el miedo al estar cerca de esa persona ya que en estos momentos estaba muy nervioso, pero no tenia de otra mas que enfrentarlo ya que sabia perfectamente que no lo dejara en paz hasta que lo enfrentara.

Minato se despidió de sarutobi con una reverencia, al salir se topo con kushina, la cual lo observaba con una mirada acusadora.

-minato-dijo kushina lo cual sorprendió al rubio ya que kushina normalmente lo llamaba_ "__mina-cha__"__,_ solamente en misiones era que lo llamaba así, o cuando ella estaba molesta con el, y por la forma en que lo observa parecía que era lo segundo….

-creo que tienes algo que decirme-esto ultimo preocupo de sobremanera al rubio, él no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que kushina trataba de decirle…

-este, yo no creo que haiga algo que tenga que decirte, por el contrario creo que tu eres la que tiene que decirme algo-dijo minato, lo que causo que un desconcierto en kushina.

-es decir. -Dijo minato al ver la cara de confusión de kushina- ayer me presentaste a ren, pero no me hascontado de donde lo conoces.

-ha s,i creo que no te he contadopero eso no quiere decir que ya me he olvidado de lo que paso hace un momento y quiero que me expliques que te pasa, por que actúasasí.

-así como, no entiendo

-hace un momento que salía de la oficina de sarutobi-sama, me di cuenta que me desviaste la mirada y quiero saber el por que…

-este, yo no creo que..

-si lo hiciste y quiero saber la verdad-minato sabia que no tenia caso negarlo, kushina era la única persona que lo conocía completamente además que el no podía mentirle casi nunca.

-bueno te voy a contar-dijo decidido minato, era ahora o nunca- pero aquí no es el lugar apropiado-dijo recordando el lugar donde se encontraban-creo que hay quien ir a otro lugar..

-si, que te parece si platicamos en mi departamento-dijo kushina

-¿por que tu apartamento?, creí que querrías que habláramos comiendo ramen o algo por el estilo.

-si tienes razón, pero hoy prometí cenar con ren y su familia y me ofrecí a hacer la cena

Esto ultimo volvió o molestar a minato, es que ese ren iba tan enserio hasta el punto de presentar a su familia a kushina….

-kushina si estas ocupada, esto puede esperar-dijo minato retomando su cara seria

-no mina-chan no hay problema, es solo que si vamos a comer ramen lo mas seguro es que ya no quiera cocinar..

-¿segura?

-si vamos-dijo kushina

Dicho eso, comenzaron a caminar, en absoluto silencio hasta, que llego al departamento de kushina, la cual lo invito a entrar.

En el momento que entraron en el departamento de kushina, minato creyo que se había equivocado de departamento, ya que el departamento estaba sumamente limpio, los pisos, los muebles. Voltio hacia kushina con una mirada incrédula con respecto a lo que vio.

-kushina que le paso a tu departamento

-que quieres decir mina-chan-dijo kushina haciéndose como si no supiera de que se trataba todo eso….

-es decir a que se debe que tu departamento este tan limpio.

- que acaso no lo puedo limpiar.-dijo kushina

- no es eso, pero normalmente me pides que te ayude a limpiar.

- te iba a pedir ayuda pero ayer te note algo extraño, entonces decidí mejor no molestarte.

-lo siento, entonces limpiaste todo sola…..

-no-contesto kushina-ren y su familia me ayudo, por eso es que los invite a cenar esta noche para agradecerle que se hallan molestado.

Al escuchar esto ultimo, minato sintió una punzada en su pecho, así que ren le ayudo a limpiar el departamento de kushina, y por consecuencia, el tenia que haber entrado a su departamento, eso ya se estaba pasando de la raya..

-minato de verdad ya no te entiendo-dijo kushina sacando de sus pensamientos a minato- hace unos momentos estabas de buen humos y ahora repentinamente cambias de humor, vamos dime que te sucede

-kushina ¿de donde conoces a ren?-dijo minato tratando de cambiar el tema

-es uno de mis amigo de mi antigua aldea, se podría decir que es el ultimo conocido de la aldea, o al menos no me he encontrado con nadie mas.

- entiendo -dijo minato,- entonces es alguien muy importante para ti

-claro, además el fue mi vecino de pequeña, por lo tanto pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que el se tuvo que mudar, por esa razón es que todavía sigue con vida.

-entiendo, entonces solo son amigo- dijo minato tratando de conocer la cercanía de kushina con ese tipo- ¿o son algo mas?

-mmmmm se podría decir que si somos algo mas

Minato en ese momento sintió que su mundo se acababa, es que acaso lo que su sensei le había advertido se estaba haciendo realidad, no, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, si una pesadilla…..

-minato..

-kushina creo que debo irme.

-minato que te pasa

-nada, solo que olvide que tenia otra cosa que hacer- dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-no, no te vas hasta que me digas que te pasa

-nada, de verdad kushina, ya no tiene caso.

-¿como que no tiene caso?¿es que no confías en mi?

-claro que confió en ti, eres la persona en que mas confió

-entonces

- ya no tiene caso

- dime minato-dijo kushina acercándose a minato hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de minato

A ver a kushina tan cerca, minato se puso sumamente nervioso, es que acaso kushina no se daba cuenta lo que le pasaba.

-namikaze minato o me dice o te juro que te lo saco a golpes- dijo kushina levantando un puño.

Minato sabia perfectamente que eso no era una amenaza, era una promesa y kushina siempre cumplía su palabra, pero no podía decirle…

-kushina..Yo…- dijo minato mirando hacia el piso.

-minato, no me digas que es por una mujer –dijo kushina, pero solo de pensarlo, se sentía morir

-si

-¿estas enamorado?-dijo kushina con un cierto vacío en su voz

- si, pero ella ya tiene a otra persona –dijo minato

-pues que tonta es-dijo kushina desviando la mirada de minato- no creo que haiga alguien mejor que tu

-de verdad crees eso

-claro, eres una gran persona mina-chan, además tu eres mi mejor amigo- dijo kushina con tristeza. "solo amigos" pensó kushina

- y dime quien es ella –para poder matarla lenta y dolorosamente, como se atrevía a rechazar a minato, ella podría haber soportado ver a minato con otra, pero no, no podía verlo sufrir por alguien que de seguro ni lo merecía, pensó kushina

-no tiene caso kushina

-claro que si

-es que…

-si no me puedes decir su nombre, tan siquiera descríbemela…

-mmmm bueno- era una forma de declarársele aunque fuera de forma indirecta…

-es…una mujer realmente hermosa no solo físicamente-dijo minato, con una enorme sonrisa- es una gran ninja, es fuerte, decidida, nunca renuncia a su palabra, es muy alegre, ella puede iluminar mi vida, solamente con una sonrisa, además…

- ya entendí…. Dijo kushina dándose la vuelta y empezando a camina hacia su cocina

-kushina, ¿estas bien?¿que te pasa?

-nada-dijo kushina en un tono apenas audible..

fue entonces que minato logro alcanzar a kushina y la tomo de la mano, pero se dio cuenta de una lagrima que caían del rostro de kushina, la tomo de los brazos y logro darle la vuelta de tal forma que lo encarara, notando al instante que kushina estaba llorando

-kushina ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada-dijo kushina

-entonces por que lloras...

- por nada

-vamos kushina tu nunca lloras

-no, enserio no me pasa na..-pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase minato la tomo entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo

-kushina por favor dime..

-minato, de verdad amas a esa mujer

-si pero eso que tiene que ver

-como que si que tiene que ver-dijo kushina separándose bruscamente del abrazo de minato.- acaso no te das cuenta..

-no…

-de verdad que eres un tonto.-dicho eso kushina se acerco a minato, tomo su cara con sus manos y lo acerco a ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron...

Minato no lo creía, ella lo estaba besando, su beso era apenas un rose, pero en el momento en que ella se estaba empezando a separar, el sujeto su rostro y así la volvió a acercar hasta que sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero ahora el beso era mas profundo, en un principio esto sorprendió a kushina, pero después correspondió al beso, el beso era tierno, lleno de sentimientos, las palabras sobraban, en ese momento para ellos nada mas importaba…

Después de unos minutos, se separaron…

-kushina..

-perdón no debí de hacer eso. Si tú no quieres volver a hablarme, te entiendo –dijo kushina con la mirada hacia el piso

-kushina, ¿por que me besaste?

-acaso no es obvio-dijo kushina volviendo a mirar a minato y un poco enfadada, sabia que minato es un genio, pero en ocasiones no lo parece- minato se que no tiene ningún caso que te lo diga, además tu ya tienes a una persona especial para ti, pero después de lo que acabo de hacer, ya no tiene caso negarlo… yo te amo, -minato no lo creía de seguro se había quedado dormido, pero solamente esas tres palabras bastaron para devolverle la sonrisa al rostro -se que no es correspondido, pero tenia que decírtelo, y solamente espero que esa persona se de cuenta de lo mucho que vales y te de una oportunidad, pero lo que mas deseo es que seas feliz

-kushina yo…

-no tienes que decir nada- dicho eso kushina se dio la vuelta decidida a irse a otro lugar, no podía verle la cara a minato, sentía que acababa de terminar su amistad ,pero no había dado ni tres pasos, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, minato la estaba abrazando, pero a comparación del anterior abrazo, ella estaba de espaldas a el..

-kushina-dijo minato casi en un susurro. Kushina sintió que sus pies le estaban fallando, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de minato cerca de su oreja

-sabes cual es el nombre de la mujer que amo- dijo minato acercando cada vez mas a kushina a el…

-no lo quiero saber

-aunque no quieras te lo voy a decir… se llama

- no minato yo no lo quiero saber-dijo kushina tratando de separarse de minato, no entendía que pretendía minato con eso. Pero todos sus intentos fallaron, minato nunca la soltó, por el contrario, cada vez sentía que el la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-kushina, uzumaki kushina- dijo minato en un susurro..

-¿que?

-ese es el nombre de la mujer que amo, kushina yo te amo…

-mentiroso- contesto kushina casi al instante…

-¿Cómo puedes creer que te estoy mintiendo?

-minato, hay tantas mujeres, muchas de ellas mas lindas que yo, mas femeninas, mas educadas, es decir mejores que yo- dijo kushina en un suspiro

-no para mi-dijo minato en un tono fuerte, dicho eso la tomo por sus hombros y la giro de tal forma que lo encarara- kushina, para mi tu eres la mujer mas bella que he llegado a ver-dijo minato en un tono suave y mirándola a los ojos, dejando ver que todo lo que estaba diciendo era lo que sentía-simplemente tu eres todo lo que yo pude llegar a desear. – kushina no sabia que decir, eso era mas de lo que pudo haber deseado, era como si estuviera soñando, y si era así, ojala nunca despertara

- pero hay algo que no entiendo, dijiste que la mujer que amabas ya tenia a alguien mas con ella, y yo no tengo ninguna relación con nadie

- kushina, hace unos momentos me dijiste que ren era mas que un amigo para ti..

Lo dicho por minato causo que kushina, se empezara a reir. – Minato eres un tonto-dijo entre risas-ren si es algo mas que una amigo para mi, es como un hermano.

Minato estaba completamente avergonzado, valla que los celos no son buenos consejeros, pero entonces recordó lo de la rosa

-entonces por que te dio la rosa, no creo que eso sea de hermanos..

-tienes razón, pero la rosa no me la dio el..

-entonces ¿Quién te dio la rosa?¿otro hombre?- en ese momento kushina se dio cuenta de algo, tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero minato estaba… celoso...

-mina-chan… es que acaso estas…. Celoso…..

Minato se puso completamente rojo ante la pregunta, causando que la pelirroja se riera más.

-no lo puedo creer, de verdad estas celoso, pero no entiendo, no hay razones..

-claro que las hay, imagínate ver a la mujer que amas hablar tan familiarmente con una hombre y que además ella tenga una rosa en la mano, eso es un motivo suficiente…

-la rosa no me la dio ren,-dijo kushina en un tono fuerte-además el ya esta casado, pero con respecto a la rosa, me la regalo su hija, ya que según ella, el color le recordaba a mi cabello, por ello me la obsequio

Minato estaba muy sorprendido, ya que todo lo que paso, fue simplemente una confusión, pero toda idea racional se le nublo gracias a los celos…

-entonces…

-si minato, todo lo malentendiste

-pero ren dijo que el te la había dado

-si, a mi también me sorprendió, pero luego me explico que lo dijo, fue por que quería molestarte…

-no lo puedo creer….- dijo minato en un suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviado, por saber que en realidad nadie había alejado a kushina de el, además que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero fue cuando kushina volvió a hablar.

-tonto- dijo kushina en tono de burla, pero minato por el contrario, se acerco más a kushina hasta tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- no soy tonto, dijo minato acercándose cada ves mas a kushina- simplemente la idea de que alguien mas tenga tu corazón , no la concibo.

-si eres un tonto, ya que no te diste cuenta que al único hombre que podría llegar a amar eres …

Pero kushina no pudo terminar la frase ya que minato acorto la distancia hasta que sus labios se encontraran en un tierno beso

-te amo-dijo minato una vez separados

-yo también te amo, minato – dijo kushina aferrándose a minato.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que les esperaba en el futuro, pero lo que si sabían es que a partir de el momento que se conocieron, que se enamoraron, que se besaron…., nada ni nadie los separaría, ni siquiera la misma muerte lo lograría. Ya que su amor podría superar los momentos mas difícil, siempre que los enfrentaran juntos….

Fin…

Dedicado para Bella Scullw,

Feliz cumpleaños, espero que el fic te haiga gustado….


End file.
